Ein letzter Kuss
by Dragonies
Summary: Trory. Tristan ist allein. Schwer verletzt. Und das was er als letztes sieht, fühlt ist seine große Liebe. RR


**Disclaimer: Die beiden Charaktere gehören Amy Sherman-Palladino, The WB und VOX. Kloppt euch drum. grinZ Der Rest gehört ganz allein mir. muharhar Das Lied gehört 98Degrees und heißt Dreaming.  
**

**A/N: **Diese Troryfanfiction hab ich für einen Wettbewerb auf GilmoreGirls.de geschrieben. Und zwar in zwanzig Minuten. Also bitte nicht zu streng sein, wenn ein paar Fehler drin sind. Die dürft ihr natürlich behalten. Zum Inhalt der Story: I know, dass ist ziemlich unrealistisch…aber irgendwie passt es zu Tristan.

**Ein letzter Kuss**

Langsam öffnete er seine Augen. Grelles Licht blendete ihn und so schloss er seine Augen wieder. Er schüttelte seinen Kopf, fuhr mit seiner Hand durch sein Blondes Haar und fühlte etwas Nasses. Verwirrt holte er seine Hand hervor und öffnete seine Augen wieder, um zu sehen, was es war. Erschrocken riss er seine Augen auf. Seine Finger waren Rot. Blut verschmiert.

Er richtete sich auf und bemerkte, dass er gar nicht in seinem Bett lag. Nein, er war noch nicht mal in seinem Zimmer. Und er bezweifelte, dass dies noch zu dem Gelände der Militärsschule gehörte. Er lag auf einer Waldlichtung. Und wie es schien, im Nirgendwo.

Langsam rappelte er sich auf. Doch schwierig gelang es ihm, die Balance zu halten. Sein linker Knöchel schmerzte höllisch und er sah, dass seine Kleidung total verdreckt und zerrissen war. Er versuchte einen Schritt zu gehen, doch durchzuckte ihn eine Welle des Schmerzes und er fiel auf die Knie.

Er leckte sich sachte über seine aufgeplatzte Oberlippe und versuchte sich zu erinnern, wie er hier her gekommen war. Doch das einzigste woran er sich erinnern konnte, waren diese Augen. Diese wunderschönen, glasklaren Blauen Augen.

Er schloss seine Augen und seufzte leise. Dann versuchte er wieder aufzustehen, doch auch dieser Versuch scheiterte kläglich und so versuchte er krabbelnd voran zu kommen. Während er sich vorwärts bewegt, von großen Schmerzen gepeinigt, dachte er nach. Wie war er hier her gekommen? Warum war er allein. Und was eine viel wichtigere Frage war: Wer hatte ihn so zugerichtet?

So in Gedanken, merkte er erst nicht, wie er mit seiner linken Hand auf etwas festes, ganz untypisches für einen Wald fasste. Doch als er seinen Druck verstärkte, wurde er aus seinen Gedanken gerissen und er sah dieses Etwas an.

Es war ein Portmonee. Und es war seines. Das erkannte er sofort an den Initialen, die auf die Rückseite geschrieben wurden. Er öffnete das Portmonee und heraus fiel ein Zettel. Mit zitternden Fingern hob er den zusammengefalteten Zettel. Er schien oft gelesen worden zu sein, denn er war leicht zerfleddert.

Als er den Brief las, den er nur allzu gut kannte, rann eine Träne über seine Wange. Sie hinterließ eine Spur auf seinem so schönen und doch verdreckten Gesicht.

Ein leises Knacken lies ihn aufhorchen. Langsam packte er den Brief wieder in sein Portmonee zurück und steckte dies in seine hintere Gesäßtasche. Dann drehte er sich um und sah eine Gestalt rechts von sich hinter einem der Bäume stehen.

Mit einem festen Griff um den Baum der direkt neben ihn stand, zog er sich auf sein rechtes Bein und blickte seinem nun näher gekommenen Gegenüber fest ins Gesicht. Und als er das Gesicht erkannte, seine Tränen hatten ihm die Sicht genommen, da erkannte er sie.

Immer mehr Tränen liefen seine Wangen hinab, hinunter auf den Staubtrockenen Boden unter seinen Füßen.

„Hilf mir!" bat er mit heiserer Stimme. Doch sein Gegenüber schüttelte nur seinen Kopf.

„Ich kann nicht." Flüsterte sein Gegenüber und kam ein paar Schritte näher.

„Wieso? Wieso kannst du mir nicht helfen?" Verwirrt sah er sein Gegenüber an. Dieser hob langsam seine Hand und strich ihm über seine Lippen.

„Weil ich nicht deswegen hier bin." Immer mehr Tränen liefen hinab.

„Rory, wieso dann?" Sie lächelte ihn an. Voller Liebe. Und doch. Auch voller Mitleid.

„Wieso? Wieso hast du dich wieder an die falschen Leute gewandt? Ich habe dir doch gesagt, dass du was Besseres verdient hast!" Da war sie wieder. Die alte Rory. Die Rory, die er so sehr geliebt hatte. Nein. Die er auch jetzt noch liebte. So sehr liebte, dass ihn schon der Pure Gedanke daran tief im Herzen schmerzte.

„Ich weiß es nicht. Es weiß gar nichts mehr." Verzweifelt schüttelte er seinen Kopf. Langsam beugte sich Rory zu ihm hinunter. Strich über seine linke Wange. Wischte seine Tränen fort. Eine leise Melodie erklang in seinem Kopf. Verwirrt sah er sie an und als er sie fragen wollte, was das ist, schüttelte sie nur ihren Kopf. Langsam kam sie seinem Gesicht näher und das einzigste, was er tun konnte, war seine Augen zu schließen.

Die Melodie wurde zu einem Lied. Noch unklar vernahm er eine Stimme die etwas sagte. Nein, sang. Und schon fühlte er ihre Lippen auf den seinen und ein Gefühl durchwirbelte seinen Kopf. Lies ihn alles vergessen. Nur nicht dieses Lied, dessen Text er nun verstand:

_Dreaming of you __  
__Dreaming every day and __  
__every night of my life __  
__But someone else is holding you tight __  
__So I'll see you in my dreams girl _

_Have you ever wanted someone so bad __  
__That you really didn't care if they had __  
__Any idea how you feel __  
__('cause your dreams are so real) _

_Please help me __  
__(to understand this feeling) __  
__I'm dreaming (your body so appealing) __  
__You're committed to someone else __  
__But here in my mind, I have you all to myself _

_Dreaming of you __  
__Dreaming every day and __  
__every night of my life __  
__But someone else is holding you tight __  
__So I'll see you in my dreams girl _

_I know how your lips taste __  
__and feel though __  
__I've never kissed them for real __  
__so I find myself drifted away __  
__(to my secret place) _

_Please help me __  
__(to understand this feeling) __  
__I'm dreaming (your body so appealing) __  
__You're committed to someone else __  
__But here in my mind, I have you all to myself _

_Dreaming of you __  
__Dreaming every day and __  
__every night of my life __  
__But someone else is holding you tight __  
__So I'll see you in my dreams girl _

_Dreaming of you __  
__Dreaming every day and __  
__every night of my life __  
__But someone else is holding you tight __  
__So I'll see you in my dreams girl _

_Now I lay me down to sleep __  
__I pray the lord, your in my dreams __  
__But you're committed, to someone else __  
__But here in my mind __  
__I have you all to myself _

_Dreaming of you __  
__Dreaming every day and __  
__every night of my life __  
__But someone else is holding you tight __  
__So I'll see you in my dreams girl_

Und mit einem letzten Seufzer verschwand sie. Und mit ihr alles um ihn herum. Und das einzigste was er nun noch vernahm, waren die letzten Zeilen des Liedes. Und mit diesem Lied in den Ohren machte er sich auf den Weg. Dem weißen Licht entgegen, dass am Ende des Tunnels, durch den er nun schritt, auf ihn wartete.

Laute Rufe hallten durch den Wald. Und nach ein paar Minuten waren mehrere Männer auf die Lichtung getreten, mit Hunden an Leinen, die wild auf einen Baum zu sprangen. Und als die Männer an den Baum herantraten, den Jungen an den Stamm gelehnt, mit einem seligen Lächeln auf Lippen sahen, wussten sie, dass sie zu spät waren.

**End.**

**A/N: **Würd mich über ein paar Meinungen, Kritiken usw. freuen!


End file.
